


Poison and Spaghetti

by pleasanthell



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasanthell/pseuds/pleasanthell
Summary: “There!” Maze loudly exclaimed and pointed at Linda. “It happened again.”“What happened?” Chloe asked, looking at Linda. “I didn’t see anything.”“The poison only seems to work on Mazikeen,” Lucifer put his hands behind his back and leaned close to Linda’s face. “She says that she feels weak and like she can’t breathe. It only seems to work when Linda looks at her which seems to indicate some kind of optical projection.”





	1. Chapter 1

She’d only been home for a week. Maybe a few days more than a week. Her painkillers were really putting her out of touch with time. She’d wake up, sure it was the middle of the night when it was really it was mid-morning.

Her sister had come to take care of her, but her sister had a family across town and couldn’t stay past the first few nights. Linda assured her that it was okay – that she could take care of herself. It was true. Mostly true.

She could change her own bandages and get around her house just fine. But she was scared. So scared that Lucifer and Chloe had started taking turns checking on her when they were driving near her neighborhood. Linda wasn’t totally convinced they were actually in the neighborhood at all. She’d see a murder across town on the news, catch a glimpse of one of the detective duo in the background behind a reporter and a few hours later they were at her front door because they were ‘in the neighborhood’.

Ella had stayed the night twice, but she was _a lot_. Everything about Ell a was _a lot_. And that wasn’t what Linda needed. She just needed to relax. 

But there was one person that was absent from the friends rotating through her house. Linda hadn’t seen Maze since she was dropped at the hospital. Linda held a cup of tea in her hands and  watched  the milk she poured into it, turning the deep tan into a swirling mix of light and dark . She wasn’t sure if it was real or if it was her brain trying to reconstruct the night, but she swore she saw tears in Maze’s eyes  in her office . She saw a true, powerful kind of fear that Linda had never seen in anyone before – celestial being or human. 

She shook out of the memory. She needed to distance herself from the traumatic experience at least until she could gain enough perspective to sort through it, unpacking every painful detail. 

Her bathrobe was warm and soft against her skin. She picked up her tea and moved through her well lit house. It was dark outside, she could tell, but she couldn’t bring herself to open the curtains. She was still afraid. 

As she shuffled around the couch, she muttered about wishing she had some biscotti to go with her tea. She sat in the middle of her couch and  turned on the TV. It was hard to find a show on that wasn’t violent or bloody, but she finally settled on a cooking show, tea in her lap. 

She was halfway through her tea when a crash of thunder startled her, slinging lukewarm tea all over her robe.  She sighed as the rain started to fall heavy on her roof. She placed her hand on her racing heart, willing it calm. 

When she was sure she wasn’t going to pass out, Linda rose from the couch and went to her bedroom to dump her robe into the dirty clothes and get something  else to wear. 

The lamps on by her bed illuminated the room in a soft glow that contrasted to the stark lights in her kitchen and the strong light from the TV. She picked up a shirt and placed it on the bed. It was about time she started wearing clothes again anyway. Her bathrobe was probably a few hours away from grafting to her skin.

With some stiffness and a minor pull at the stitches in her abdomen, Linda got a nightshirt on. As she buttoned it, she could see the lightning flicker around the edges of the curtain and counted in her head until the boom followed. 

She had always loved rain and she had bought the house because of the huge sliding glass doors that led from her bedroom to a patio in the backyard. She knew she needed to start pushing through her fear otherwise, she’d never leave the house again. 

She made her way to the window and turned on the porch light before even touching the curtain. She pulled the curtain to the side. There was nothing there, but rain and her flowers that were getting battered. She’d had to tend to them better when she could bend over again. 

She let her curtain fall back into place and walked back into the living room. She’d looked outside and there was nothing nefarious out there. She was safe and sound in her house. 

It was an hour later when she heard something. It was sudden and evaporated as quickly as it had happened. Like a gentle breeze or a short exhale. It was coming from her home office.

Linda looked around her living room  for something to defend herself with. She thought about a fire poker, but remembered that she didn’t have one. Her fireplace was electric and enclosed in glass and mostly decorative because she lived in LA. 

She stood from the couch and picked up a particularly heavy book from the end table. She walked slowly, one foot in front of the other, creeping toward the office. The light was on, but  she’d done that on her own  as the sun started to go down.  She watched for shadows as she moved down the hallway. There wasn’t anything coming out of the office. 

She stopped cold when she saw something. It looked like a movement, but it could have just been her blinking. It was so fast, if it was there at all. Linda inched forward until she was pressed to the wall just next to the door. She closed her eyes and counted to three then whirled around to stand in the doorway, ready to throw her book at whoever was there. 

Except that there was no one there. The window was closed and the curtain was pulled. She took a deep breath and lowered the book because it was hurting her wounds to hold it high. 

Just as she was about to return to her cooking show, she spotted something that shouldn’t be there. On the glass desk where her laptop sat open, was a small line of water, no more than an inch long. 

She looked from the window over the desk and onto the floor. The small string of water was the only thing out of the ordinary. After a moment, she moved to her computer and swiped across the trackpad to wake up the screen. 

She rolled her eyes and used her hand to wipe the water off of the table. Her sister had been sitting at her desk and must have gotten water from her glass on the desk while she was looking at vacation destinations on the laptop. If anyone needed the still open ‘Top 10 Places to Rekindle Your Romance’, it was Linda. 

But as she walked away, escaping back into the cooking show, she didn’t notice the eyes on her back, piercing and predatory, watching her through the office window. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Linda woke up, it was nearly eleven. She had fallen asleep on the couch and her body was sore. She needed to take some of the  smaller pain pills. It was her attempt to manage the pain, but to ween herself off of the harder stuff. It made her paranoid and that was something she definitely didn’t need. 

After a quick breakfast of a bagel and coffee, Linda changed into some loose exercise pants and a jacket. She wanted to go for a walk. She’d been cooped up far too long and it was starting to drive her crazy. Crazy enough to think someone broke into her office even though the window was a foot from the ceiling. 

With a deep breath, she slid back the locks and opened the door. But she didn’t step outside because something was in her way. Place in the center of her welcome mat was a small blue tin with scrawling gold letters on the front. She wasn’t quite sure she believed it, but she picked it up anyway and removed the top. Inside, house d in tiny paper cups, were three lines of biscotti. 

She quickly closed the tin and then closed the door to her house, her late morning walk forgotten about. 

She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed the one person who may know what was going on. 

“Hello, Doctor,” Lucifer answered his phone politely. 

“Do you know of any… any demons or whatever you call them, devils or gods,” Linda sighed and took a second to gather her thoughts. “Can any of them… teleport? Or like… hear something I said inside my house outside?”

Lucifer seemed to be contemplating the questions with a soft hum. “The only being I know of that can do those two things is Dear Old Dad and he’s not really into the listening role these days.  Quite apathetic to the mumblings of humans I’m afraid.”

“So…” Linda took a deep breath. There was no way to explain the biscotti thing without sounding like a lunatic. “Um, thanks.”

“Are you alright?” Lucifer asked. “Do the Detective and I need to swing by your place?”

“No,” Linda answered. “I’m fine. Thank you. I’ll talk to you later.” She hung up before he could argue. Her eyes went back to the biscotti tin she’d flung onto the counter. 

“If it’s not supernatural then…” Linda started. She took a step toward her living room. “Is it a bug? Am I bugged?” She asked herself and started checking under all the tables and anywhere someone could conceivably hide an electronic listening device.

When her search came up empty, she stood in her kitchen again, looking at the tin. It was a brand she knew, one that she actually loved. 

A car honking outside, made her stop her approach of the tin. She opened the door and stepped outside to see what it was. Her neighbor was driving by and slowed when he got close to her sidewalk. “Dr. Martin, can you tell your friends to watch out when they leave? I almost hit your friend’s motorcycle.”

“I… I’ll tell them,” she answered, but had no idea who he was talking about. 

He nodded to her. “See you at the HOA meeting.” Then he rolled up his window and drove off. 

Linda looked down the street, but didn’t see a motorcycle. And as far as she knew, she hadn’t been visited by a friend. 

She closed her door away and shrank inside, going to her bedroom and looking for her pill bottles. They were lined up on the bathroom counter and it looked like they were arranged in the order in which she was supposed to take them. 

But she didn’t remember aligning them like that. She usually just tossed them down and they fell where they fell. She even remembered one falling on the floor. She furrowed her brow and bent down to see if it was still on the floor and had rolled under the cabinets. But nothing was there. She checked the bottles on the counted and verified that the one on the floor was currently upright. 

She knew the side effects of the medication and none of them were paranoia. Especially to the point where her imagination would involve her neighbor. She rubbed her forehead and looked around her bathroom. Not only had a bottle been picked up and set right, a towel she had used in the shower had been thrown into the hamper. 

It didn’t make sense. She put her hands on her hips. If someone was breaking into her house and she wasn’t able to see them, then they had to be supernatural, but they were being helpful so it had to… 

With a sudden realization, she knew who was breaking into her house. It didn’t take a lot of analysis to understand why. 

A calmness washed over Linda. No one nefarious was after her and she knew it now. She grabbed a book on her way to the couch and opened the windows for the first time since she’d gotten home. The bright after-storm sun shown into her house as the plants in the back yard drip dried. 

She got a few chapters in when she felt it again. The breeze or the breath. The slight disturbance of air. Linda put her book down a bit and looked around. She didn’t get off of the couch when she called out. “Maze?”

The air stilled and after a few seconds a voice answered back. “How did you know?”

Linda turned around and looked at the doorway of her bedroom. “What happened to you?” Linda shot off of the couch and rushed to Maze.

Maze took a step back when Linda got within a few feet. She put her hand up. “I…” She dropped her head, her hair covering the bruise on her cheek. There were lacerations on her arms and down to her fingers, one of which was actually bandaged. “I was, what did you call it? Venting my frustrations with my human-like limitations in an unhealthy way.” When she saw that Linda was still concerned, she waved her off. “I’m fine. This was like… fifteen minute ago. It’ll go away in a sec.”

Linda nodded slowly. “I guess my next question is what are you doing in my house?”

“I thought I saw a… something moving around in your room,” Maze sighed. 

“Are you… watching me?” Linda asked. Then she nodded. “Last night. Was that you in my office?”

Maze nodded. “I wanted to see if… if you were still breathing. You hadn’t moved in a long time.”

“You could have come to the front door,” Linda gestured to the door. 

“I tried,” Maze swallowed, “But I have this” She gestured to her stomach. “Like that time I tried those raw fish shots with those Russian mob guys.” She rested her hand flat on her bare midriff and exhaled. 

“You’re worried about me,” Linda nodded slowly with a smile. She gestured to the kitchen and made her way to the still-warm kettle. 

“It’s not worried,” Maze saddled up on one of the barstools in Linda’s kitchen. She leaned on the counter, staring confusedly at the marble counters. “I get worried about Lucifer and Amenadiel. And it’s not really worried, it’s mostly irritated.” Maze watched Linda pour some tea.

“Do you think it’s because I’m your friend?” Linda asked. “Your very mortal friend? Is this how you felt when Chloe was poisoned?”

“Sorta?” Maze tapped on the counter. “But more… and different.” She looked up when Linda slid a mug of tea to her. “I don’t know. Human emotions are exhausting.”

Satisfied with Maze’s answer, Linda moved on to a different line of questioning. “Did you scare my neighbors?”

“On accident,” Maze smiled wickedly over her tea cup before taking a sip. 

Linda shook her head in a small chide, but she didn’t mean it. She was touched that Maze stayed outside of her house, keeping watch over her. “How long were you outside?”

“A few days,” Maze shrugged. “I mean I went to go get tacos a few times because tacos, but… yeah.” She wouldn’t look at Linda after the statement. She just looked at the tea. 

Linda stepped around the counter between them and gestured to Maze to rise. “Get up. C’mon.” 

Maze confusedly rose to her feet and watched Linda approach her. 

“Gently because I’m still healing, but,” Linda opened her arms to Maze. “C’mon.”

“What?” Maze took a step back. 

Linda stayed in place, a solid invitation. “I think physical contact will assure you that I’m alive and right here in front of you. I’m okay.” 

Maze put her left foot out like she was about to take a step, but she stopped, bringing her foot back under herself. “But you’re not okay.”

“I am.” Linda nodded, her arms still open. “Humans are more resilient than you think.”

The breath leaving Maze’s mouth shook. She took a small step toward Linda and then a larger step right into Linda’s arms. Linda wrapped her arms around Maze’s waist and Maze paused a moment before enveloping Linda ever so gently. 

“I’m alive,” Linda whispered. “And I’m okay.”

Maze closed her eyes and rested her chin on top of Linda’s head. But a moment later, she realize that with her eyes closed, she couldn’t see any oncoming threats. She opened her eyes and scanned the room around them, doing her best not to move Linda.

But Linda felt her muscles tense. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Maze lied. 

Linda took a step back and looked up at Maze. She saw her friend, dutifully watching around them, scanning the windows and doors for anything out of the ordinary. She pulled away from Maze with a fleeting caress of the skin peeking just over her pants. “Go check.”

“What?” Maze finally looked at Linda. 

“Go look for whatever you think is there,” Linda gestured around them. “I’ll be in the living room.” Linda picked up her tea and walked to the couch with it. 

Maze did as Linda said, sweeping every room of the house and taking her time now that she had permission.  When she finished, she returned to the living room, but wasn’t sure what to do the n . Linda just patted the couch next to her without looking away from the TV. 

Maze slowly moved to the couch and sat down. She put her feet up on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch, trying to feign relaxation. 

“You can stay as long as you’d like,” Linda added quietly a few minutes later. She scooted a bit closer to Maze and placed her hand on Maze’s knee. 

Maze felt a small rush. It wasn’t the kind that fighting gave her or the burn of the anticipation of sex. It was something else. Slightly higher and it felt like clouds in her chest. She frowned, not knowing what it was, but nodded in response to Linda anyway. 

Then she took out her phone.  She tapped out a quick text to Lucifer and waited. His reply was almost immediate.  _What’s the problem?_

Maze glanced over at Linda who seemed contented with her tea and her TV. Then she looked at her phone. _Could your mom have left something in Linda? Like demon poison or something?_

After she sent the text, she looked up at the TV. She only got halfway through a commercial when the phone rang. Maze muttered, “Sorry,” and stood up to take the call.

She walked into the kitchen with her phone to hear ear.

“What do you mean demon poison?” Lucifer asked.

“I don’t know,” Maze replied, starting a slow pace around the kitchen. “When I get close to her now I feel… weak.” Maze huffed. “And like it’s hard to breathe.”

There was a pause. “I suppose it could be some kind of poison. A venom maybe. The Detective and I will be right over.”

Maze returned to the couch and sat down, a fair distance away from Linda. She could still feel her heart beating faster and her chest compressing in on itself. She stared hard at the TV, trying to decide what it could be radiating off of Linda to make her feel so different.

When the doorbell rang, she jumped up. “I’ll get it.”


	3. Chapter 3

They were all standing in the kitchen, Chloe and Linda looking on in bewilderment as Lucifer held Maze by the arms and pushed her backwards, closer to Linda and asked, “How do you feel now?”

Maze shrugged. “The same. Normal.”

Lucifer looked perplexed and pulled Maze away from Linda. “What about now?”

“What is going on?” Chloe asked.

“Maze is worried that the Doctor has been poisoned,” Lucifer explained evenly. He stepped around Maze to address Linda. “How do you feel, Doctor?”

Linda shrugged. “Fine.” She looked at Maze. “Why do you think I’ve been poisoned?”

“There!” Maze loudly exclaimed and pointed at Linda. “It happened again.”

“What happened?” Chloe asked, looking at Linda. “I didn’t see anything.”

“The poison only seems to work on Mazikeen,” Lucifer put his hands behind his back and leaned close to Linda’s face. “She says that she feels weak and like she can’t breathe. It only seems to work when Linda looks at her which seems to indicate some kind of optical projection.”

Linda furrowed her brow and leaned back as Lucifer got closer to her.

“It happened when she touched me too,” Maze pointed out, making sure to keep the kitchen counter between her and Linda.

Chloe looked between Linda and Maze, then realization washed over her. “Maze, where have you been the past week?”

Maze’s face contorted in uncertainty. She didn’t really want to explain that she’d been lurking outside Linda’s house, watching every moving thing that came within a block of it to ensure that what happened to Linda would never happen again.

“She’s been standing guard over the Doctor’s house,” Lucifer stepped back from Linda and looked at Chloe.

“Damn,” Maze whispered, then look to Lucifer. “I didn’t think you saw me.”

“I didn’t see you as much as your jacket drying in the tree,” Lucifer replied, gesturing to the ceiling of the house.

“You stayed outside?” Chloe asked. “The whole time?”

“Except once I went to get tacos,” Maze answered. “But I was only gone for seventeen minutes and I checked the house when I got back.” She shrugged. “There’s no way she was poisoned after the hospital. It had to be Charlotte.”

“Quite,” Lucifer looked back at Linda. “But why wouldn’t it affect me? Why specifically target you?”

“She hates me,” Maze stated with a shrug.

“Good point,” Lucifer moved to face Linda fully. “Doctor, I need you to disrobe so that we can further examine you for any signs of poison or venom.”

“Or maybe,” Chloe stepped between Linda and Lucifer. “It’s not Linda.”

“You think I’ve been poisoned?” Maze asked. She looked down at herself. “When? I don’t remember-”

“No,” Chloe caught her roommate’s eyes. “I don’t think anyone has been poisoned.” She took a deep breath, not knowing how her next words would be received. “I think this might be a… feelings thing.”

“Feelings thing?” Maze asked. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. “I’ve never had a feeling like this before and I’m really good at feelings now, right Linda?”

Linda opened her mouth to answer, but wasn’t sure she could completely agree with Maze. But she didn’t want to kill Maze’s confidence so she soft of nodded and added, “You’re getting better at feelings.”

“See?” Maze grinned, proud of herself.

The smile only served to fuel Chloe’s theory. She bit her lip trying to decide how to disseminate the information she had put together. In the end, she grabbed Lucifer’s arm and pulled him into the backyard, politely excusing both of them.

“Maze likes Linda,” Chloe told him the second the door closed behind them.

“Of course she does,” Lucifer put his hands in his pockets. “They’re friends and liking is typically a prerequisite to friendship.”

“No,” Chloe glanced back inside through the glass door where Maze speaking to Linda and pointing outside. She could see the small smile on Linda’s face as Maze ranted, probably about how Chloe had no idea what she was talking about. She turned back to Lucifer. “She like likes Dr. Martin.”

“Like likes?” Lucifer asked, narrowing his eyes at Chloe to try and understand what she meant. Then it dawned on him. “Ah, yes. Your little offspring told me about like likes.” Then he gasped and grinned. “Maze has feelings for Dr. Martin. Fun, down there feelings?”

“First of all, I’m pretty sure Maze has fun, down there feelings for a lot of people,” Chloe answered. Then she pointed to Lucifer’s chest. “This is up here feelings.”

“Ah,” Lucifer nodded knowingly. “I see it now.” He glanced back inside. “She’ll be furious.” He chuckled. “Let’s go tell them.”

“Wait,” Chloe stopped Lucifer from going inside. “Maybe this is something best left to them.”

“If we leave it up to them, Maze will continue to believe that she or Dr. Martin are under the effects of some mystical poison and Dr. Martin will continue to obliviously coach Maze through what she believes is some kind of post-traumatic paranoia.”

Chloe blinked. “You know a lot about psychology.”

“Well, I’ve been seeing Dr. Martin for a while now,” Lucifer nodded. He looked toward the backyard and then a wicked smile crossed his face. “I have just the solution.” He reached for the door and pulled it open before Chloe could stop him.

Maze stopped talking when Lucifer walked in, but her eyes were on Chloe. “So?”

“The Detective doesn’t think you’ve been poisoned, but on the safe side, we need both of you to come to Lux in say… three hours,” he walked through the kitchen, not stopping. He went straight for the front door. “I’ll whip up an antidote for you.”

“Antidote?” Linda asked, skeptically.

Lucifer opened the front door and gestured Chloe through it. “Yes. It takes a while to marinate. I can’t tell you the recipe. Family secret.” He grinned at them and stepped out of the door. He stopped just before the door was closed. “And uh, dress formally. It’s the only way this recipe works.” He popped out and then popped back in, “Actually, just wear whatever. I’ll take care of the attire.”

“Lucifer, what-” they could hear Chloe say before the door closed.


	4. Chapter 4

The door to Lux opened and Maze walked in wearing a floor length golden gown. The neckline plunged all the way down to her navel and long sleeves culminated in elegant loops around her middle fingers. She stood at the balcony, looking down over the club.

Soft jazz was playing throughout the club and the lights were dimmed. A single, muted spotlight was on, pointing straight down at a table, dead center of the dance floor.

She figured that was where she was supposed to be and made her way down the stairs, keeping an eye out for anyone else. “Lucifer?”

There was no answer.

When her foot his the ground floor, another door opened. On the other side of the table, Linda stumbled out of the open door. She looked behind herself like someone pushed her, but the door swung shut before Maze could see who it was.

She was about to ask who it was when she saw Linda. Her red cocktail dress held on by two thin straps on her shoulders.

Maze inhaled sharply and quickly moved to the table.

“Maze, what’s wrong?” Linda rushed to the table as well, watching Maze examine the bottle of wine unopened on the table and the whiskey decanter.

Maze picked up one of the shiny metal domes on the table, revealing a steaming, plate of spaghetti. But she turned the dome over to look at the inside and then replace it. “I’m looking for this secret family recipe Lucifer was talking about.” Maze picked up a napkin swan and looked it over. “It’s getting worse.”

Linda swiftly moved to stand next to Maze and placed her hand on Maze’s arm. “Stop for a second.”

Maze stood up straight and looked at Linda who took her hand. Her heart was speeding through every beat, hammering against the inside of her chest. She could feel a lightness in her stomach, like if she cut open her abdomen her insides would fly away. “I think I’m having a heart attack.” Maze started to move away from Linda. “I’m dying. It’s gotta be me. I’m poisoned.” She turned away, starting to call, “Lucifer!”

“Oh for Lucifer’s dad’s sake,” Linda rolled her eyes. She grabbed both of Maze’s hands and forced Maze to look at her. “This is a date.”

Maze froze in place, looking at Linda. “A what?”

“A date,” Linda let go of one of Maze’s hands and gestured to the table.

Maze blinked again. “How is this supposed to keep me from dying?”

“You’re not dying,” Linda smiled gently. She led Maze to a chair and sat her down. Then she moved to the other side of the table and sat down. “Clearly, Lucifer thinks that whatever is making you anxious has to do with some feelings you may have f-for me.” The last part made Linda’s eyes drop to the table and her voice fade out. When she said it out loud it sounded… ludicrous.

Maze grew very quiet and very still on her side of the table. She looked at the shiny silver dome between the pair of them, staring at herself, distorted and rounded until it barely looked like her.

Linda was silent as well, waiting for Maze’s thoughts on the matter. It was a solid thirty seconds before Maze started moving again. She pulled the lid out of the decanter and poured a whiskey into the empty glass in front of her. Then she picked up the wine bottle and pulled the cork out. She poured a glass of wine into the glass in front of Linda.

Finally, the silence was too much for Linda. “How does this all make you feel?”

Maze picked up her whiskey and took a short sip of it. Then she nodded slowly. “It… I….” She swallowed. “It makes sense.”

“It does?” Linda asked, more surprised than leading.

Maze finally looked across the table at Linda. “Yeah.”

“Would you like to proceed with the date?” Linda asked, trying her best to use her professional front, but finding it faltering at an infuriating rate.

There was a moment of contemplation. Then she looked at Linda, arm draped across the back of the chair in feigned relaxed confidence. “Yeah. Do you?”

A smile pulled at the corners of Linda’s lips. She nodded. “I hadn’t thought about it before, but I think I’d like that.”

Maze’s disaffected front fell and she looked so relieved. She leaned on the table and confessed. “I’ve never been on a… a regular date before. Dates mean sex for me.”

“Well, I’m still healing, but we’ll see how it goes,” Linda answered, amusedly.

The lightness of Linda’s words made Maze smile. She took a moment to gaze at the woman across from her and the more she thought about it, the more the date made sense. It was slightly more elaborate than needed, but she didn’t really expect any less from Lucifer.

Linda suddenly remembered something from before and picked the dome up off of the spaghetti. “Why is there only one massive bowl of spaghetti?”

Lucifer looked on from a crack in the door Linda was urged out of. He smiled. “They found the spaghetti.” He looked back at Chloe who was watching him, charmed by his plan.

“Why spaghetti?” Chloe asked.

“Because, Detective,” he moved away from the door to give his friends privacy. “They’ll both take a bite at the same time and they’ll continue to eat the spaghetti not noticing that they’re eating the same noodle, until they kiss.” He put his hands in his pockets. “I saw it in a movie once.”

“Lady and the Tramp,” Chloe nodded.

Lucifer offered his arm to Chloe. “I mistakenly thought from the title that it was pornography. However, I did find it to be a charming watch.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, but looped her arm through Lucifer’s arm, letting him lead her out of the club so that Maze and Linda could enjoy their first date.


End file.
